


240 Texts

by TonyStarkIsARobot



Series: All The Small Things [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Companion Piece, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkIsARobot/pseuds/TonyStarkIsARobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>240 texts. </p><p>All of them read. All of them deleted.</p><p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/623522">Little Voice</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	240 Texts

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ASKING ABOUT THE STRUCTURE OF THE CHAPTER. READ THIS FIRST.**
> 
> This is a compilation of each and every one of the 240 texts Stiles sent Derek, including the first. 240 is the first text. It counts down to the last text **(1)** , which is what leads to Derek answering the texts at the end of Little Voice.
> 
> The texts began in mid-October so the 5 month mark is mid-March.

 

 

  **(240):**   **'Derek, I'm sorry.'**

** October: **

**  
**

**  
(239) 'Derek?' **

**(238) 'Derek, please.'**

**(237) 'How are you?'**

**(236) 'Look, I really didn't mean to ruin us.'**

**(235) 'Isaac and Boyd told me to text you. Said if I hurt you again they'd kill me. They scare me, you know.'**

**(234) 'I'm so so sorry, Derek.'**

**(233) 'I didn't realize what I was doing.'**

**(232) 'We broke up because of you, y'know.'**

**(231) 'I didn't mean it that way.'**

**(230) 'Please answer me, Derek. Even if it's just to yell at me.'**

**(229) 'You don't have to forgive me. You probably shouldn't.'**

**(228) 'I'm so stupid.'**

**(227) 'Drrrrk is Stolesd andkm ijm druinsked i thignn. plieisa talkeo mre bkl' ("Derek it's Stiles and I'm drunk I think. Please take me back.")**

**(226) 'I'm sorry about last night's text.'**

**(225) 'Seems like I have a lot to apologize for.'**

**(224) 'I'm really a horrible person, aren't I?'**

**(223) 'Happy Halloween, Derek.'**

 

 

 

 

 

 

** November:  
**

**  
**

**(222) 'Do you remember the time we went to Lydia Martin's Halloween party dressed as werewolves? You got anxious so we left. It was fun.'**

**(221) 'I'm sorry I haven't texted in a while. I've been pretty sick.'**

**(220) 'Guess who managed to catch Malaria? Nah, just kidding. It's mono.'**

**(219) 'Not from kissing anyone though! I haven't dated since high school.'**

**(218) 'My roommate said he saw someone fitting your description today.'**

**(217) 'Ugh my roommate is playing his fucking drums again. Stupid music majors.'**

**(216) 'Some TA tried to hit on me after our English class today. Name's Kate. She looked at me like I was a piece of meat. Keep clear.'**

**(215) 'Kate asked me if I know you today. Grabbed my arm after class. I told her yes. She asked for info and I told her to fuck off. I'll be failing her class.'**

**(214) 'Yep, got an 'F'. I don't care though. She hasn't been bothering you, right?'**

**(213) 'Saw Kate try to sink her harpy claws into your soft and muscular flesh today. Just ignore her. Don't want you to fail.'**

**(212) 'You should go to the Dean.'**

**(211) 'Kate's been taken care of. She won't bother you anymore.'**

**(210) 'You remember Allison Argent from high school? Dated Scott? Apparently Kate's her aunt.'**

**(209) 'Did you know my real name's not Stiles?'**

**(208) 'Oh shit, did you even know this was me?'**

**(207) 'Oh god I really hope you did.'**

**(206) 'I'm heading home for the break. Do you need a ride?'**

**(205) 'I didn't see you in Western Civ. You alright?'**

**(204) 'Happy Thanksgiving, Derek.'**

 

 

 

 

** December:  
**

**  
**

**(203) 'How was your Thanksgiving?'**

**(202) 'I saw Laura today. She threatened to rip my balls off. I believed her.'**

**(201) 'I apologized to your parents today. Told them what happened.'**

**(200) 'Dad says hi. Says he misses you.'**

**(199) 'Back to campus, jiggity jig.'**

**(198) 'I made leftover sandwiches if you wanna pig out, dude.'**

**(197) 'Apparently Jydia's having a kid. That's gonna be one scary baby.'**

**(196) 'Oh I forgot to tell you, Allison and Scott broke up. Scott's with Isaac. Go figure!'**

**(195) 'So remember how I told you I'm bisexual? Yeah, I lied. Dicks only.'**

**(194) 'I never really see you with anyone around campus. Do you wanna hang out sometime?'**

**(193) 'Dude, that chick was totally hitting on you. Do a limp wrist with a snap and she'll get it in no time.'**

**(192) 'Kate's back on campus. Head's up.'**

 

 

 

 

** January:  
**

**  
**

**  
(191) 'Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Derek.'**

**(190) 'How were your holidays?'**

**(189) 'Did you get snowed on campus like I did? Dad was pissed.'**

**(190) 'Happy birthday, Derek.'**

**(189) 'Sorry about the lack of harrassment last month.'**

**(188) 'Did you know that dentists have the highest rate of suicide in any profession?'**

**(187) 'I heard Erica Reyes got arrested. I doubt it.'**

**(186) 'Apparently Scott and Isaac are getting married. Do you need a date for the wedding?'**

**(185) 'Do you remember the time we had that cook out in your backyard?'**

**(184) 'It wasn't your fault, Derek. I'm glad you hugged me.'**

**(183) 'I always wondered what it would be like to be a polar bear.'**

**(182) 'If I could be anyone in the world, I'd want to be Robert Downey Jr. Aside from the drugs and jail, he's a cool guy. Lots of stuff to look up to.'**

**(181) 'I found our yearbook. They printed your speech in the back. I'm so sorry, Derek.'**

**(180) 'So you remember the time I drunk texted you? Yeah sorry about the drunk dial last night.'**

**(179) 'I heard you made Dean's List. Congratulations. I mean it.'**

**(178) 'Can you say 'snoozeville'? Seriously. Conway couldn't get any more boring if she tried.'**

**(177) 'I still take Adderall, y'know. It doesn't help much anymore but it kind of slows me down. Not that it did before really.'**

**(176) 'So my dorm caught on fire. I'm gonna ask Isaac and Boyd if I can crash at their place until it reopens. None of my friends here have space. Is that okay?'**

**(175) 'So I'm waiting for Isaac and Boyd to come home. Did you guys have fun?'**

**(174) 'If you guys wanna have a movie night or something I can go kill a few hours somewhere.'**

**(173) 'HEY I JUST MET YOU. AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER. SO CALL ME MAYBE.'**

**(172) 'No, I'm serious. Call me sometime, okay?'**

**(171) 'I know you won't call me but it was worth the effort, right?'**

**(170) 'YO I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLYREALLY WANT.'**

**(169) 'IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER, YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS.'**

**(168) '... Uh. Wrong number.'**

**(167) 'I swear to God I will pull a John Cusack if I have to.'**

**(166) 'I own a boombox, Derek.'**

**(165) 'How come you don't live with Isaac and Boyd?'**

**(164) 'Do you have a roommate?'**

**(163) 'Would you like a roommate?'**

**(162) 'No seriously. I need a place to live this semester.'**

**(161) 'Nevermind. I found something. Thanks anyways!'**

**(160) 'So I found out today that spilling coffee on your professor's $3,000 shirt is not conducive to good grades. Oops.'**

**(159) 'It was an accident. Seriously. I hit a raised brick and fell flat on my ass.'**

**(158) 'Kind of like the time I fell on Lydia in 9th grade and accidentally grabbed her boobs. Total Star Trek: The Movie moment.'**

**(157) 'HEY! That makes me Captain Kirk. Lydia's Uhura - which makes sense. Jackson's Cupcake. Serves his ass right. You can be Bones.'**

**(156) 'I guess Boyd can be Sulu. Not 'cause he's the only not same race guy in the bunch, I mean yeah Sulu is asian but - Anyways. I bet Boyd can pack a punch.'**

**(155) 'Hehehe. If you ask Boyd if he's got combat training I bet he'll say something like Karate and then people will mock him but then'**

**(154) 'then he kicks their asss with his fists of kung fu fury.'**

**(153) 'fjeirgjosrith'**

**(152) 'eriwpvnepr'**

**(151) 'ddddddddddd,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ll'**

**(150) 'ARE YOU SERIOUS? Oh my God I'm sorry. Pocket texting.'**

**(149) 'SHIT. Please tell me you have unlimited texting.'**

**(148) 'Oh God I swear I will pay your bill for the past three months I swear.'**

**(147) 'I didn't know you worked at the library. Just shows you how often I go in there.'**

**(146) 'I left you Starbucks on the Help Desk. I didn't know what you liked so I got three different ones.'**

**(145) 'I was told that Santa Clause isn't real. (Did I even spell that right?) I require a second opinion.'**

**(144) 'My childhood is a lie.'**

**(143) 'OH GOD NOT THE EASTER BUNNY TOO.'**

**(142) 'Wait, no. It's okay. Rise of the Guardians says they're real. I can rest easy now.'**

**(141) 'How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck was your mom?'**

**(140) 'AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE.'**

**(139) 'No really. Chemistry is AWESOME.'**

**(140) 'Who thought it was a good idea to let me take Chemistry?'**

**(139) 'Seriously. Did they even get my suspension report for blowing Harris's lab up?'**

**(138) 'Wow I'm texting you a lot this month.'**

**(137) 'Derek, I know you're reading these. I watched you open one right after I sent it. Please talk to me.'**

**(136) 'I won't give up. You know me better than anyone.'**

**(135) 'It's true, y'know. You know more about me than anybody else does.'**

**(134) 'I'm pretty sure you know more about everyone than anyone does.'**

**(133) 'You're a Wallflower.'**

**(132) 'Hey, I saw that guy giving you shit today. Did he really think you hit on his girlfriend?'**

**(131) 'No seriously dude. I would've given him Charlie's line from Perks. "You touch my friends again and I'll blind you."'**

**(130) 'You still are. My friend. I mean... Okay so yeah I use words more but I'm not good with them sometimes.'**

**(129) 'Ugh.'**

 

 

 

** February:**

**  
**

**(128) 'It is now midnight on feb. 1st. As of now I've sent 112 text messages to you. Most of them were last month. This month -'**

**(127) 'I will send you even more if I have to. I'll go into next month even. If that's what it takes.'**

**(126) 'HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE A BEST FRIEND TOO?!'**

**(125) 'Of course you do!'**

**(124) 'LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN' 'BOUT MY BEEEEEEST FRIEND!'**

**(123) 'What would you do if I sang out of tune, wouldja stand up and walk out on me?'**

**(122) 'Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key.'**

**(121) 'No seriously. You know how bad my singing is.'**

**(120) 'Okay you asked for it. If you can hear my wailing across campus, don't blame me. You didn't stop me.'**

**(119) 'I may have been put on academic warning for my singing.'**

**(118) 'They just don't appreciate my talent.'**

**(117) 'I was asked by both the music and theater departments to never audition for anything. Ever.'**

**(116) 'I could totally be the next John Lennon and they'd never know.'**

**(115) 'The Beatles were so gay for each other.'**

**(114) 'D'you think werewolves are real?'**

**(113) 'No seriously. Witches and werewolves and faeries oh my.'**

**(112) 'Could you imagine being visited by an incubus?'**

**(111) 'Best night ever. Until, y'know, you wither away and die.'**

**(110) 'You know that guy on Discovery? His explanation's always aliens?'**

**(109) 'Yeah totally my mythology teacher.'**

**(108) 'Holy shit what if aliens are real?'**

**(107) 'What if they are reading this text?'**

**(106) 'OH MY GOD WHAT IF THEY KNOW THAT I KNOW.'**

**(105) 'If I die or get abducted, never to return again, Isaac gets my comics, Boyd gets my music, and you get the rest.'**

**(104) 'I really hope I don't get abducted. Probes don't sound fun.'**

**(103) 'Well... They do. But not that kind.'**

**(102) 'To quote Blink: Where are you and I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight~'**

**(101) 'No seriously, I can't sleep.'**

**(100) 'I lost my shoe.'**

**(99) 'How am I supposed to go to class with no shoes?'**

**(98) 'I can't find my slippers either.'**

**(97) 'They're purple. With bunnies.'**

**(96) 'Uh. Yeah lame. But my Hulk ones fell out of the car on the way here.'**

**(95) 'My roommate has his girlfriend over. I hear things that can never be unheard.'**

**(94) 'Have they invented brain bleach yet? I should buy stock.'**

**(93) 'No tie on the door tonight. I guess his girlfriend is a couple. With another guy. In my room.'**

**(92) 'They're on my bed.'**

**(91) 'I'm sleeping on a bench.'**

**(90) 'I had to fight a hobo for this bench.'**

**(89) 'I gave him twenty bucks and my sandwich.'**

**(88) 'Not for the seat. Because it's cold and he can buy something somewhere warm.'**

**(87) 'Not that it's... Nevermind. It's cold out here.'**

**(86) 'I really need to invest in some gloves.'**

**(85) 'Scott let me crash with him for the night. He goes to school with Isaac.'**

**(84) '... Actually that explains how that happened.'**

**(83) 'OH MY GOD HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT.'**

**(82) 'Isaac wants to be a pediatrician right? Scott wants to be a vet. THEY COULD BE PUPPY DOCTORS.'**

**(81) 'Scott made a poor choice. He'll have to put animals down.'**

**(80) 'I should stock up on ice cream now.'**

**(79) 'No wait, Isaac should. Is Scott gonna move in with Isaac and Boyd when they get married?'**

**(78) 'Wait... How long have they been dating that they're getting married.'**

**(77) 'Wow. I am LITERALLY the worst friend ever.'**

**(76) 'I could say most of this in one text. But I want you to have to keep looking at your phone.'**

**(75) 'Does that make me weird? Er?'**

**(74) 'Oh shit please don't call the cops.'**

**(73) 'I'm not stalking you, I swear. But do you ever eat lunch?'**

**(72) 'What's the square root of 23,984? Does it even have a square root?'**

**(71) 'IF I COULD, THEN I WOULD, I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WILL GO.'**

**(70) 'Only... Not really. I mean that in the non-stalker way. Cause I'm not a stalker.'**

**(69) 'CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER-FACE~'**

**(68) 'Have you heard from Laura lately? She got my phone number.'**

**(67) 'Help me. She wants to punch me in the dick.'**

**(66) 'Please help me. I'm serious. She wants to come here.'**

**(65) 'I had to block her number.'**

**(64) 'Seriously, what have I done between now and when I saw her over break?'**

**(63) 'Oh shit, Derek do you want me to stop? I'm so sorry. I should stop.'**

**(62) 'I can't stop though. Not until you tell me to because I have a lot I need to say to you.'**

**(61) 'I'VE GOT A LOT TO SAY TO YOU. YEAH I'VE GOT A LOT TO SAY.'**

**(60) 'Happy Valentine's Day, Derek. Are you spending it with anyone?'**

**(59) 'Stupid question. Of course you are. I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess.'**

**(58) 'If I could have any soundtrack as the soundtrack for my life, it would definitely be The Hobbit's.'**

**(57) 'Far over~ The misty mountain's cold~ To dungeons deep~ And caverns old~'**

**(56)** **'Have you seen that movie yet? You should. It's awesome.'**

**(55) 'I've seen it 4 times. Seriously. Peter Jackson gets better and better every time.'**

**(54) 'I am REALLY hungry right now. I don't get it! I just had a brown- Oh. Whoopsie.'**

**(53) 'Note to self: Don't accept free food from people I don't know.'**

**(52) 'Wow, with a cop for a dad you would think I already knew that.'**

**(51) 'Good thing he didn't have a van.'**

**(50) 'I am really paranoid that my teeth are loose. I think I have periodontis. Or maybe I spent too long on Wiki.'**

**(49) 'Remember that**   **time I did my whole econ. paper on circumsicion? (Spelling?)'**

**(48) 'Just used it for Anthropology.'**

**(47) 'Who's the master? I'm the master.'**

 

 

** March:  
**

**(46) 'So I know you're probably tired of hearing from me by now. But you know I won't stop.'**

**(45) 'I think this month is gonna be a mushy one. Mom's birthday and all.'**

**(44) 'Well... I guess it's her deathday too. But I try not to think about it.'**

**(43) 'You never met her but she would have loved you. Dad says she was a lot like me. But I'm sure she was a better person.'**

**(42) 'I don't remember her too well. I was sevenish when she died. AIDS got her.'**

**(41) 'Not from drugs or my dad or anything. She was born with HIV. I guess Babushka had problems in Russia.'**

**(40) 'Oh I never told you about my family did I? Mom's Polish and Russian. Dad's Irish we think. He was adopted.'**

**(39) 'Anyway. Yeah AIDS. I don't have it. Dad doesn't either. I was an implant. Both of my parents are my parents, though.'**

**(38) 'I guess she was pretty young when she died. I just remember the hospital mostly.'**

**(37) 'But that was before we moved to Beacon Hills. Dad got the job as Sherrif so we decided to leave.'**

**(36) 'Dad tells people it was cancer. He doesn't want people to think bad of her. Especially people who didn't know her.'**

**(35) 'I get it. Mostly. I mean, they didn't know her. But there's no shame in how she died, right? It wasn't her fault.'**

**(34) 'I met you before, y'know. I was in the hospital for breaking my arm. I don't know what you were there for but you were in the kid's-**

**(33) 'area playing alone. So I went and asked if you wanted to play so you nodded and we just colored together.'**

**(32) 'I didn't become your friend in school because of that.'**

**(31) 'Even for me, I'm slowly running out of things to say. I apologized a whole bunch. I tried everything I could think of...'**

**(30) 'Sorry, it's been a long week.'**

**(29) 'ksor I knpw we havnt seien echa ohrte isn a loijng tiem bt I wan ti telett yoooooooujuuuuuuuuuu' (K, so I know we haven't seen each other in a long time but I want to tell you)**

**(28) 'Ugh. Fuck. Who said alcohol was a good thing?'**

**(27) 'Sorry dude, I don't remember what I was going to tell you. If I did I would tell you, I swear.'**

**(26) 'So this is text number... 215. But I will NOT STOP. NOT UNTIL YOU ACKNOWLEDGE MEEEE.'**

**(25) 'NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN~'**

**(24) 'Aaaah I love Satyrdays. Get it? Satyr-days? ;D Y'know... Cause goat people.'**

**(23) 'Ooookay so maybe you didn't get that one.'**

**(22) 'But knowing you, you did.'**

**(21) 'Uh. So. I may or may not have seen Isaac's ass. While he was thrusting into Scott.'**

**(20) 'Remember that brain bleach? I need it. Right now. Please.'**

**(19) 'OH MY GOD BOYD JUST WALKED IN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING AND GRABBED HIS COAT.'**

**(18) 'I JUST CAME HERE TO PICK SCOTT UP. BUT APPARENTLY HE'S BUSY!'**

**(17) 'Derek. Dereeeeeek. I'm bored. Help. Please. I'm dyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiing.'**

**(16) 'I'm rewriting history right now. No I'm serious. I'm literally writing the Spanish American War the way it should have gone.'**

**(15) 'Can I call your mom? Would that be wrong?'**

**(14) 'I guess it probably would. I won't.**

**(13) 'I didn't know you could speak sign language! That's really cool.'**

**(12) 'I like stargazing. When I don't get mugged, of course.'**

**(11) 'No really. I got mugged. They took my shoes. WHO DOES THAT?! MY WALLET IS STILL HERE THOUGH.'**

**(10) 'WHO TAKES SHOES BUT NOT A WALLET IN A MUGGING. I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT WAS A HAZE FOR SOME FRAT.'**

**(9) 'I'm going to kill my roommate. Asshole's wearing my shoes. We're not even the same size.'**

**(8) 'I really thought I'd say something that would get you to forgive me or something. I know I don't deserve it.'**

**(7) 'Sometimes I pretend you're reading these. It sort of makes me feel better.'**

**(6) 'You were the quiet one so sometimes I think maybe you just don't know what to text back.'**

**(5) 'I know it's late. Sorry. But I'm half-asleep and have to say things before I forget them.'**

**(4) 'I woke up and looked over my texts and I don't regret them. But I think I'm getting the hint.'**

**(3) 'I'm sorry Derek.'**

**(2) 'I won't bother you again, I guess. But I won't say goodbye.'**

**(1) It's been three days since I last texted you. This'll be the last one. I miss you. I'm so so sorry I hurt you and you deserve so much more.'**

 

 


End file.
